


Happiest Alone

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Picture Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Alone

Katie isn't sure exactly what brings her to seek John out, although she can't help laughing at him sat on the floor with Eleanor fast asleep in his lap. He looks both pleased and exhausted and she can't help but love him for letting their child sleep. Natasha has been sent to stay with her friends as Eleanor, dear child that she is, has been feeling a little unwell. Since she is now asleep Katie isn't surprised that John hasn't dared to move. She moves behind him, beding easily over him to kiss him softly. 

"You always were so happy alone with Ells..."

"She's a daddy's girl..."

John smiles softly, stroking their daughter's hair gently when she shifts and grumbles in her sleep, easing her back into rest. 

"More like Daddy is hers..."

Katie teases, stroking his cheek gently. 

"We should probably out her into bed..."

"If she wakes..."

"With daddy carrying her? not likely..."


End file.
